1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Currently, there is a demand for development of high-luminance-type projectors. For meeting this demand, a projector having two light source devices (so-called two light source type projector) has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2000-3612). According to the projector disclosed in JP-A-2000-3612, each of the two light source devices has an ellipsoidal reflector and an arc tube, and the ellipsoidal reflectors of these light sources face each other. Illumination lights emitted from the two light source devices are reflected toward a converging lens and a light equalizing system disposed downstream by using a triangular prism having two reflection surfaces orthogonal to each other. Each converging spot of the ellipsoidal reflectors exists on the corresponding reflection surface of the triangular prism. The light equalizing system is a lens integrator system which includes a first lens array having a plurality of first small lenses for dividing light coming from the converging lens into a plurality of partial lights, and a second lens array having second small lenses corresponding to the respective first small lenses of the first lens array.
The two light source type projector having this structure in the related art is a high-luminance projector since two light source devices are provided.
With a recent increase in the number of high-luminance-type projectors, there is a further demand for projectors providing higher light utilization efficiency.